¡Feliz año nuevo!
by Sara Y. Croft
Summary: Era año nuevo. Era una época feliz, para pasarla en familia. Pero ella no podía estar con su familia. Escuchaba los cohetes explotar fuera, en el cielo, mientras todos celebraban el año nuevo. Mientras todos sonreían. Ella no podía sonreír. Era año nuevo, pero ella no sonreía. Lloraba y gritaba.


Palabras según word omitiendo notas de autor: 2.353

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero he pedido los derechos a Santa Claus. Seguro que el año que viene los consigo.

* * *

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

—Entonces, ¿Vendrás a la fiesta, Kagome? — Preguntó Yuka entusiasmada. —Es la única semana en la que mis padres no están.

—Supongo que no me vendrá mal— Respondió la azabache no muy segura. Al momento las tres chicas soltaron un grito de emoción, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara ligeramente, pero sonrió igualmente.

—Ya verás cómo lo pasaremos genial.

Eso esperaba ella.

=/=/=/=/=/=/

—Kagome, querida, ¿Has visto dónde he dejado mis pendientes de perlas?

—Los llevas puestos, mamá.

— Vaya, si es verdad — La Sra. Higurashi se rió alegremente de sí misma— Pero que despistada soy. O puede que sean los nervios. En cualquier caso, espero que todo salga según lo planeado.

—Te preocupas demasiado, mamá— Replicó Sōta, que en ese momento entraba a la habitación de su madre, donde ella y Kagome acababan de prepararse—¿Nos vamos ya? —Preguntó, impaciente.

—Tranquilízate, cielo, que aún queda tiempo

—¡Quiero enseñarle a Hiro mi consola cuanto antes! ¿Sabías que a él también le han regalado una? ¡Vamos a poder jugar juntos! ¡Y cuanto más tarde lleguemos, menos jugaremos! —Al momento, el pequeño siguió enumerando las razones por las cuales no podían retrasarse o le arruinarían la noche. Ninguna de las mujeres le prestó atención.

— Después de la cena en casa de los primos, ¿a dónde me dijiste que irías, cariño?

—A casa de Yuka, mamá. —Le recordó, mientras se ponía unos pendientes que le fueron regalados el día de Papá Noel.

— Ya sabes que confío en ti, cariño, pero recuerda que…

—Tengo que ser prudente, llamarte si pasa algo y pedirle a alguien que me traiga a casa— Terminó ella, demostrando que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Su madre simplemente sonrió.

— Así me gusta— Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente a su hija— Y recuerda; es una época feliz, así que disfruta todo lo que puedas. —Después lo pensó un momento— Bueno, pero tampoco demasiado— Rectificó, con ese deje de preocupación que sólo demuestran las madres.

La adolescente sonrió en respuesta, tranquilizándola. Pero incluso mientras sonreía, se podía divisar un deje de tristeza en los ojos de la menor, una tristeza que conservaba desde hace casi un año.

—¡Mamá! —Llamó el pequeño desde el piso de abajo —¡Rápido!

—Ya vamos, ya vamos…— Gritó en respuesta la madre, mientras salía por la puerta. Al momento, asomó la cabeza por ésta—No te olvides del abrigo, cielo — Y volvió a desaparecer.

Kagome se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el armario. Empezó a buscar el abrigo, pero mirara por donde mirase, no lo encontraba.

— Sé que lo dejé por aquí… — Murmuró para sí misma, con la esperanza de que con esas palabras apareciera. Al momento, encontró el abrigo en el fondo del armario, pero al tirar de la percha, accidentalmente tiró tres prendas al suelo. Apartando el abrigo, comenzó a guardar todo lo que había en el suelo, hasta que se topó con su uniforme de secundaria.

Al momento se paralizó, mientras lo miraba fijamente y cientos, miles de recuerdos acudían a ella. Ella riendo, ella llorando, ella saltando, gritando, bromeando, abrazando a un pequeño niño con unos adorables ojos esmeralda, bañándose con una joven castaña mientras las dos reían, aprendiendo y debatiendo con un joven con una pequeña coleta, acariciando a una pequeña gata de dos colas, y sobre todo, mandando al suelo a un chico de cabello plateado.

_Inuyasha…_

Rápidamente guardó ese uniforme mientras luchaba por no derramar ninguna lágrima.

—_Olvídalo__—_Se dijo a sí misma — _Estás en el lugar que tienes que estar. __—_

Después de vestirse con el abrigo, y tras tranquilizar su respiración, salió al encuentro de su familia.

— _Es aquí a donde perteneces. Es aquí donde serás feliz. __—_

Con ese pensamiento, sonrió a su familia y todos se encaminaron a casa de sus primos.

=/=/=/=/=/=/

Música a un excesivo volumen hacía que sus oídos pitaran. Las luces de colores oscuros parpadeaban, dificultándole la visión. El humo de diferentes sustancias hacían que la nariz le picase. El alcohol le quemaba la garganta. Y los sudorosos cuerpos de la pista de baile chocaban contra ella constantemente.

—¡Menudo fiestón! ¿Verdad? — Le gritó Eri al oído mientras sonreía y bailaba enérgicamente.

La azabache escondió su malestar detrás de una enorme sonrisa y le gritó de vuelta.

— ¡Desde luego!

Su amiga, satisfecha con la respuesta, continuó bailando hasta que se perdió entre todos los cuerpos se movían al compás de la música.

Lo intentaba. De verdad que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba disfrutar de la fiesta. Había sido una buena noche, la cena en casa de sus primos fue agradable, el vestido negro que llevaba era agradable, la fiesta era agradable. Entonces, ¿Qué había de malo? ¿Por qué diablos no conseguía divertirse? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Cansada y dolorida, se apartó de la pista de baile en la que se había convertido el salón y respiró hondo. Mala idea, porque los pulmones se le llenaron de humo. Decidió salir a fuera, a la entrada de la casa, donde una pareja se morreaba y un pobre chico vomitaba entre unos arbustos. Desvió la mirada, ya que ella también tenía ganas de vomitar y como siguiera así, pronto ocuparía ese lugar entre los arbustos.

Todos se lo estaban pasando genial, ¿Por qué ella no podía disfrutar como todos?

Era fin de año y ella una adolescente de diecisiete años, pronto diecisiete, en una fiesta sin adultos. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba el problema?

El problema era que estaba agobiada entre toda esta gente, le costaba respirar por culpa de todo el humo que llenaba la casa, notaba un constante pitido en los oídos por culpa de esa música demasiado alta, los pies le dolían demasiado por esos estúpidos tacones y el único trago de alcohol que había bebido había hecho que el estómago se le revolviera.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que la invadía desde hace un año. Desde que el pozo se cerró.

Sintió unas manos posarse en su cintura, y se tensó al momento.

— Hey, muñeca, ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?

De un manotazo apartó las manos de su cuerpo.

—Fuera. No me toques — Aunque quiso sonar fuerte e imponente, la voz se le quebró a mitad de la frase.

—Vamos, lo estas deseando— El individuo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y se acercó con claras intenciones de besarla.

Kagome reaccionó cuando sintió el aliento con olor a alcohol estamparse contra su cara y le arreó una buena torta en la cara. El joven se quedó anonado, pero después de encogerse de hombros volvió a adentrarse a la fiesta.

La azabache, asqueada y cabreada, decidió que era hora de volver a casa. No quería volver a adentrarse dentro de la casa, así que dejó el vaso que sostenía en un banco que adornaba la entrada de la misma y dándose la vuelta, se largó.

=/=/=/=/=/

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el abrigo en la casa, con el nuevo móvil que le regalaron dentro del bolsillo. Pero reacia a volver y decidida a continuar, siguió adelante. Se arrepintió cuando, poco después, el frío comenzaba a helarle los huesos. De seguro pillaba una pulmonía.

Mientras andaba, escuchaba algunos fuegos artificiales explotar en el cielo mientras miraba los escaparates de las diferentes tiendas. En algunos enseñaban la última moda en ropa de invierno, pero cada vez que veía los tacones, o la fragilidad de la tela, descartaba todo. _No te servirían en caso de que un demonio te persiguiera._

Cuando pasaba por restaurantes en los que vendían raciones diminutas con precios desorbitados, bufaba y continuaba andando. _Con eso no sobrevives ni un día, cuando por el mismo precio puedes comprar ramen para una semana. En el caso de cierto hanyō, tres días._

Y cuando se encontraba con sistemas de seguridad y antirrobo, simplemente pensaba que eso no serviría contra ningún espíritu corrompido. _Lo mejor son unos buenos amuletos._

Cuando pasaba esto, simplemente sonreía con tristeza. No podía hacer nada por alejar esos pensamientos. Y cuanto más trataba por olvidarlos, más los recordaba, así que decidió acostumbrarse a esa punzada que siempre sentía cada vez que sucedía.

Y es que, de alguna manera, sentía que ya no era parte de ese mundo. Por muy adolescente del siglo XXI. que fuera, por muchas fiestas a las que acudiera, por mucho que estudiase… no se sentía parte de aquel lugar.

Tenía amigas, pero ya no las sentía así. Antes, cuando hablaban sobre ropa, sobre los estudios, o sobre las últimas tendencias, sonreía y se divertía, le parecía interesante. Ahora en cambio, le parecía temas sin importancia, aburridos.

—_Al fin y al cabo__—_pensó_—__, ¿De qué te servía saber que ese famoso, que vive a millones de kilómetros de ti, ha comido en un restaurante del que nunca oíste hablar con alguien que se rumorea que es su amante? Desde luego, cuando estás peleando contra un demonio pirado que ha decidido que quiere destruir una aldea porque está demasiado aburrido no te puede importar demasiado. __—_

Después de pelear por tu vida, le dejabas de dar importancia a esos temas, o al menos así le pasaba a ella.

También era verdad que aquí vivía, supuestamente, segura. Había unos pequeños riesgos, como que acabases atropellada por un coche o acosada por algún lunático suelto, pero este mundo le resultaba… aburrido.

—_Te levantas, comes, instituto, comes, sales con tus amigas, comes, estudias, duermes y vuelta a empezar. Prácticamente mis días se resumen a eso. __—_

Siempre era lo mismo, nunca había nada nuevo, no sentía esa adrenalina de no saber qué se encontraría cuando cruzara el siguiente árbol. Vale, uno podía acabar siendo el blanco de algún espíritu o algún yōkai, pero ella sabía que no le pasaría nada, porque tenía gente que le protegía. A la que sentía que ella también tenía que proteger.

Su familia vivía aquí, pero ella no tenía sólo una familia. No quería decir que no los quisiera, pues claro que los quería, pero no podía evitar en pensar en esa familia que vivía quinientos años atrás, esa con la que compartía tantas luchas, tantos momentos felices y tristes, tanto dolor… Esa familia tan peculiar, pero a la que tanto quería. Aquí tenía a su abuelo, que se preocupaba por ella, su madre, la que tanto le enseñó, y su hermano, con quien jugaba y a quien incordiaba. Incluso Buyo, a quien ella mimaba.

— _Pero allí,__—_Recordó— _allí tengo una hermana en la que puedo confiar para cualquier cosa, que ayuda con cosas que sólo se le pueden confiar a la mejor y más fiel de tus amigas. Tengo un niño al que protejo, mimo y enseño, a quien en las noches de tormenta canto y que siempre me abraza. Tengo un amigo con el que aprendo, que me siempre me aconseja y con el que río. Y le tengo a él, esa persona que hace que se me acelere el corazón, quien daría su vida por salvarme y por quien yo daría la vida sin dudar. La persona que, por muy orgullosa que sea y por muchas estupideces que diga, se me ha metido en bajo la piel. La persona que no consigo olvidar._

Un escalofrío la recorrió, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había llegado al templo. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que dedujo que no había nadie en casa.

A pesar de estar temblando, y a pesar del dolor que sentía por el frío, no se dirigió a dentro, sino que se desvió hacia el árbol sagrado.

Lo miró. Era increíblemente grande, y a pesar de no tener hojas, transmitía una fuerza y una vitalidad demasiado familiar. Exactamente la que transmitía hace quinientos años.

Traspasó la pequeña valla que lo envolvía, queriendo sentir la calidez del tronco. Pero al posar la mano, sólo sintió el frío de la noche.

Sonrió amargamente. Y es que aún albergaba la esperanza de poderse comunicar como ya pasó una vez. Aún esperaba poder volver a oír esa voz que tanto añoraba. Sentir esos fornidos brazos rodearla, sentir el roce le sus garras en la cara, esas que la acariciaban con tanto cuidado. Quería volver a ver esos intensos ojos dorados.

Las lagrimas que tanto luchó en contener se escaparon. Intentaba parar, pero seguía llorando. Quería reprimir todos esos sentimientos, porque sabía que todo lo que ella quería no era posible.

Entonces, lo oyó. Escuchó su voz. Su nombre.

«¡Kagome!»

Y provenía del pozo.

Sin pensar se dirigió hacia él. Solamente tenía una cosa en mente. Quería verlo.

Abrió la pagoda y se internó en la oscuridad. Temblando, miró con sus enrojecidos ojos dentro del pozo… y no vio nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse, como tantas veces hizo. Pero la realidad la golpeó demasiado fuerte.

Había sido una ilusión. _Como siempre._

Sus piernas no aguantaron mas y se desmoronó, cayendo de rodillas. El alcohol hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas, el frío hacía que todo el cuerpo le doliera. Y el recuerdo torturaba su alma.

Y no pudo contenerlo más. Explotó.

Comenzó a llorar, pero no en pequeños sollozos o lamentos, sino que lloró de la forma que se llora cuando te duele todo, cuando estás demasiado cansado de esconderlo, cuando todo lo que has guardado sale para fuera.

Gritaba, maldecía al mundo y a todos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras enterraba las uñas en la tierra y la nariz le moqueaba.

Pero no le importaba. Estaba sola, y necesitaba soltarlo todo. Lloró y lloró como en mucho tiempo no lloraba.

Era año nuevo. Era una época feliz, para pasarla en familia. Pero ella no podía estar con su _familia. _

Escuchaba los cohetes explotar fuera, en el cielo, mientras todos celebraban el año nuevo. Mientras todos sonreían.

Ella no podía sonreír. Era año nuevo, pero ella no sonreía. Lloraba y gritaba.

Tiempo después, cuando ya no quedaba nada más que soltar, cuando todas las lágrimas fueron derramadas, se durmió apoyada en el pozo, mientras el viento se llevaba sus sollozos.

_Inuyasha…_

Mientras tanto, quinientos años en el pasado, un medio-demonio permanecía sentado contra un viejo pozo cubierto de nieve, escuchando los susurros del viento.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal las navidades? ¿Santa Claus os trajo muchos juguetes? Apuesto a que os dejó un buen trozo de carbón. _Que sé que no soy la única_

Pues aquí un especial de navidad. Sí, sé que está algo triste, y no hay ni pizca de espíritu navideño, pero últimamente estoy como muy deprimida, no sé xD Y me apetecía escribirlo. Porque, aunque sea navidad, no siempre lo pasa uno bien. No todo son sonrisas, y a pesar de ser una época que normalmente es para pasarla en familia, a veces no puedes estar con tu _familia. _No sé si me explico xD

Bah, da igual.

Llevo un tiempo sin inspiración, por eso es que no he subido nada en todo este tiempo. Se me hace imposible escribir algo si no tengo ganas o si no estoy inspirada. Lo he intentado, pero lo único que he creado han sido unas hermosas y deformes _**patatas. **_Sí, _**patatas**_. No hay otra forma de llamar a esas cosas xD Perdonarme por no ser inspirable.(?

Así que nada, espero que empecéis con buen pie este nuevo año que comenzamos. ¿Ya hicisteis vuestros nuevos propósitos? ¡Yo sí! ¿Los cumpliré?

No creo.

Peeeeeeeeero, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿Verdad?

Como sea, ¡os deseo un muy feliz 2015, y un muy feliz año nuevo!

_Terminado el 2 de Enero de 2015, 3:17 am._


End file.
